Behind The Carved Oak Door
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Lucius heaves in a breath so deep he feels a rush of blood to his head and gets dizzy. His face is still cherry red and his eyes are wide, like a child's. Wide and furiously blinking. Never had Lucius Malfoy been so flustered. What'll he says to Narcissa? Post-Hogwarts. HPDM Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed!

Author's Notes: I got this idea after reading The Serpent and the Lion by Sly Severus.

Here's the link if you wanna go read that first. www . fanfiction s/8361087/1/The_Serpent_and_the_Lion

It's a lovely Autumn evening and Lucius Malfoy is in the sitting room with his wife, Narcissa. The war is over; Voldemort dead and gone. All the Malfoys stood trial afterward, charged with serving the Dark Lord. They would have all probably gone to Azkaban for ten years or longer, had not The Chosen One testified on their behalf. Lucius' wife and son were cleared of all charges, though he had gotten two years probation and lost his job. Now just got a job working as a columnist for the Daily Prophet. The pay is good. Not to say that he's not grateful that Potter aided his family, but on principal he still had a moderate amount of disdain for the boy. He'd never again intentionally bring harm to Potter though. That would send him to Azkaban for life. No one these days could even bad-mouth Potter - the destroyer of Voldemort, saviour of all wizards and muggles alike - without being seriously scorned by society. And the Malfoys don't need society to look down on them more than it already does.

It's ten til seven - almost time for dinner and Narcissa's needles _click click click _away as she knits a scarf for their son, Draco. Speaking of Draco, he's been in his bedroom all day. Lucius furrows his brow in thought and mild concern. He wonders if Draco's upset over something? The boy doesn't usually lock himself up in the house all day without a single words to them. As if knowing his thoughts, Narcissa says, "Lucius. Would you be a dear and go fetch Draco? It's almost time for dinner and he must be starving. He missed lunch today. I'm a bit concerned."

Lucius quirks a half smiled and rises from the black upholstered chair. "Yes, darling." he says before grabbing his silver snake-headed walking stick. His limp from the war has scarcely gotten better and now he needs his walking stick more than ever. At least he had his health. He ascends the staircase with the slowness and poise granted an older Malfoy. His joints aren't what they used to be, but he's as graceful as ever. He reaches the second landing and turns down one of the neatly decour-ridden halls that screams of refined elegance and walks until he comes upon a beautifully carved oak door; Draco's door. Lucius reaches for the brass handle, about to turn it, when he hears a faint cry of what sounds like anguish. His heart drops and his stomach ties itself into a little knot. Was Draco crying? Was his _son _crying?

Is this why he's been alone all day? Too miserable to get out of bed and too ashamed to talk to his _parents?_ His parents who love him? Lucius feels saddened and angered. Doesn't Draco feel comfortable enough to talk to them? Lucius turns the knob and pushes the door open to enter Draco's domain. Maybe Draco will be willing to talk about it. With a hand steadying himself still on the door handle he begins to walk over the threshold into the gray and silver themed room, when he's suddenly found himself unable to move. Breath caught in his throat, he can't quite manage to find any words at all. Only the mind jarring, brain sputtering sight before him. He thinks his frontal lobe might have just imploded in on itself.

On the bed, covered in layers of satin and silk sheets, was his son and the worlds' dearest chosen one; Harry Potter. Draco was on his knees and elbows with Potter on his back underneath him. Their mouths were only an inch apart, lips and tongues occasionally touching. Their bare chests were pressed together - from Draco laying atop Potter - and Draco's hips bucking in a steady, rhythmic pace. Yes, they were covered by sheets from the waist down, but that didn't disguise the fact that Draco was, most likely, buried inside Potter; having sex with him. Potter let out small whimpers between panting. His arms were wrapped around Draco's torso, palms splayed out against smooth, pale shoulders. Draco was panting and grunting too with every thrust of his hips.

Potter was in Malfoy Manor being fucked by Lucius' son. His only son. Lucius was first shocked by this, then he was angered, now he's just deathly panicked. What if they caught him... just standing in the doorway, gawking like a bloody fool? Then Draco would really be upset. It's only been a few seconds, but it feels like hours, everything going in slow motion; freezing his mind over. Just then Draco rasps into Potter's ear, "I'm gonna come."

Another small part of Lucius' brain implodes, a few brain cells die, and his face flushes with embarrassment and shame. Okay, he really needs to leave now. He seemed to regain his movement and began to back out slowly as not to alert them to his presence. He closed the door with a soft click so quiet he barely heard it. Lucius heaves in a breath so deep he feels a rush of blood to his head and gets dizzy. His face is still cherry red and his eyes are wide, like a child's. Wide and furiously blinking. Never had Lucius Malfoy been so flustered. What'll he says to Narcissa? Draco'll be down in a minute after he's done giving it to the saviour of the wizarding world? Definitely not.

Lucius descends the stairs in a slightly hurried fashion and returns to the sitting room, reclaiming his previously vacated chair next to his wife. She's silent for a moment, then looks at her husband in inquiry.

"Is Draco coming?" she asked, and in all curiosity she means coming to dinner.

Lucius swallows, she doesn't really notice his flushed look. "You could say that."

He knows they're not talking about the same thing, but at least he's not lying to his wife. God help him.

Bye lovelies. Til next time. :3


	2. Chapter 2

It's late in the evening the next day. Dinner is well over and Lucius sits in his study. Not at the desk, but in a comfortable chair at a nice angle to the fireplace. Tumbler in hand, filled almost to the brim with Absinthe. A strong green liqueur flavoured with wormwood and anise. A favorite drink among Slytherins and Malfoys alike.

"Master Lucius is to be wanting to talk to Master Draco." Lucius heard Biddy, one of the female house elves, say from down the hall outside the study doors.

"Thank you, Biddy." he heard Draco say followed by the thumping echoes of Draco's boots hitting the varnished black birch floor as he made his way down the hall.

The study door swung open; Draco lets himself into his father's study and crosses the room to the chairs and fireplace where Lucius sits. Draco just stands there in all curiosity and respect.

"Draco... We need to talk." Lucius says to Draco a bit harshly. More so than he'd meant to.

"Yes, Father?" Draco says with a neutral tone, but only Draco's parents could have detected the underlying worry.

Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy didn't speak harshly unless something was really irritating him. So poised and refined. Though not without his own faults like every other human. And his own past mistakes that can regrettably never be righted. Lucius sighs. This was going to be a long night. He motions for Draco to sit in the mahogany colored leather chair beside him. The study is dimly lit by a roaring fireplace. The carpet was short, stiff and a deep greenish color. Shelves of book-lined the walls and a large oak desk sat in front of a large pane window overlooking the gardens. Lucius likes to come here to think.. or do work, being a columnist and all. Draco sits obediently and gazes into the fire.

"How was your evening?" Lucius asked as nonchalant as he could, though it wasn't his strong suit. Trying to feign ignorance when he knew the truth. The obnoxious, brain searing truth.

"Fine." Draco replies with no further elaboration.

Lucius shifts the glass in his hands a little nervously before taking a drink. Green liqueur burning on the way down and somewhat calming his anxiety. Poor Lucius. He never thought he'd be trying to have this conversation with his eighteen year old son. Why him?

"What were you doing yesterday, Draco?" Lucius blurts out in a suspicious whisper.

Draco looked a bit confused and somewhat nervous, but Lucius hardly notices. What with being so interested in his liqueur. It's the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Merlin, he wishes self-obliviation was possible.

"I was up in my room." Draco tells him honestly and fiddles with the cuff on his left sleeve. That Lucius does notice. And although he's never said anything about it, he knows that's Draco's tell. Like a gambler who's bluffing.

"Yes, I know." Lucius mutters to Draco. He quickly speaks again, noticing had Draco had avoided his first question. "What were you doing?"

Another fiddle of the cuff and, "Nothing in particular."

"Really?" Lucius asks, trying to hide the fact that he blatantly disbelieves his son.

"Yes," more absentminded fiddling, "Nothing."

Lucius rubs his brow in exhaustion. Draco's not going to cough up the truth and if Lucius lets on that he knows then he'll have to admit that he saw them in the act, which isn't an option. He'll just have to wait and see if Draco confesses on his own...

"Okay. I was just worried about you isolating yourself." Lucius makes up a lie and offers his son a small smile.

Draco smiles back a bit too and nods at his father, "Thank you. Goodnight Father."

With that Draco exits the study and presumably returns to his own room. Lucius drains the content from his tumbler and walks back over to his cabinet full of vintage alcohol. He scans the bottles on the shelves and chooses a bottle of Calvados. A dry apple brandy made in Normandy. Lucius refills his tumbler with this new drink and downs more than half in one gulp. At least if he can't obliviate himself, he can drink himself into a stupor.

The next morning Lucius awakes to a bright light that threatens to split his head open and make him vomit all at once. Just then a slender arm drapes over his torso and a warm body snuggles against his back.

"Good morning, Lucius." Narcissa purrs in Lucius' ear.

Lucius only manages a wounded groan and covers his head with a silver silk pillow. Narcissa huffs and shoves away from Lucius and gets off the bed.

"Hangover?" Narcissa asks exasperatedly.

Lucius groans in affirmation. Narcissa stalks to their adjoining bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She returns a second later with a small vial of pale yellow hangover potion.

"Take this." Narcissa commands and hands the vial to Lucius. "We're going to go shopping in Diagon Alley today and I can't have you functioning at anything less than optima!"

Her poor old husband drinks the disgusting potion obediently and hands he back the vial.

"Good boy." Narcissa coos and pets Lucius' hair affectionately.

Lucius complains in his head for some time. Even at their age, Narcissa still treats him the way she did all those years ago when they met at Hogwarts. Like her pet. And just for good measure, Lucius let out a low growl. He never did like being petted. It was patronising and he was a man of stature. Narcissa giggles but does not cease.

"Stop it." Lucius man-whines at her.

Narcissa laughs even more and gets up again. "I'm gonna go see if Draco's up yet."

"Kay." Lucius mutters and heaves a yawn and desperately tries for a few more minutes of sleep.

It's pleasant and he's just beginning to drift when he hears, "Oh, good heavens!" from inside the room. Instantly Lucius is awake and sitting up in bed. Narcissa is standing across the room with her back pressed against their closed bedroom door.

"Are you all right?" Lucius asks a bit gravelly from sleep and alcohol.

"Um... Uh... Well... I don't think Draco wants to go shopping." Narcissa says vaguely.

"Why? What's the matter?" Lucius asks and rubs his eyes.

"He's a little busy." Narcissa continues with the vague answers.

"What's he doing?" Lucius still isn't quite coherent.

"He is... um... getting intimate with Harry Potter." Narcissa says and a blush creeps up her face.

"What?!" Lucius says in distress and is out the room and down the hall very quickly.

Narcissa follows behind and is silent. Lucius swings the door open roughly in anger. He's pissed that Potter was in their home once, but now twice? From the doorway, Lucius sees Draco and Potter. Again they have no clothes and yes, they're being sexual, but it's more disturbing this time. Potter's sitting on the end of Draco's bed and Draco is on the floor. Draco's on his knees between Potter's legs with the other's cock down his throat. Draco's face is flushed a warm pink, his eyes are closed as he strokes himself and sucks off Potter simultaneously. He is no doubt enjoying all of it. Not only that, but Potter as the nerve to run his hands through Draco's hair and make him go down on him harder. Lucius is wholeheartedly offended because Potter's turning his son into a slut and the only thing he can do is yell.

"Get away from my son, you son of a bitch." Lucius snarls and steps into the room.

What happens next is almost comical. Draco and Potter jump away from each other, both scrambling for pillows and sheets and clothes. Though Potter falls off the bed and on the floor and Draco trips over the sheet when his foot gets tangled and he falls into his closet door.

"Ow." Potter says.

"Shit." Draco says.

Lucius walks over to Potter and hoists him up by his arm. "Out. Get out of my house."

"Father!" Draco gets angry and protests and he quickly pulls on a pair of jeans. "Don't be rude to him!" Potter looks a bit frightened and quite pissed.

Lucius ignores his son and scowls. "I don't want you near my son. Get out!." Suddenly Lucius draws his wand and everyone stiffens, but he doesn't care. He waves his wand and then speaks, "The anti-apparition wards are down. Now get off my property!" he snarls.

Potter obeys and with a crack of the air, he's gone. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Draco yells at his father.

"I don't want you having sex with Potter! You're not to leave this house without my permission and Potter is not allowed within fifty feet of you!" Lucius yells back only louder.

Narcissa, who had shielded her eyes during the confrontation, still stands in the hallway. Draco stares at his father incredulously from his place by the bedroom closet door. And Lucius, fuming, turns on his heel and slams Draco's bedroom door with such force it rattles the windows.

* * *

Disclaimed.

So.. I've had a real hard time. Updates will be slow. Hope you like this chapter. Love you all. Please leave a review. It helps motivate me.


End file.
